


play again?

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s), Reminiscing, also this has been in my head for a while, amazingly, i needed a simpler verse, just not this particular fic, sorry - Freeform, this verse is happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much he missed back then that he wished he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play again?

"-and we've got new battle rifles coming in." The woman on the screen looks back, clad in her armour, the new coat of turquoise clearly visible through the slight distortion. There's mumbling in the background, and she looks back towards him. "Anyway.. How is it over there?" Her voice is weary, she knows he doesn't like to talk about him, much. North wishes they had. The recording ends soon after, she's called away by a gruff voice he can only recognize as Wisconsin, the brute not much smaller than Maine.

 

"..Are you going to play it again?" A sigh rattles through his chest as Theta's small voice comes from beside him. He hangs his head and stares at the remote in his hands, the play button tempting him back to her again. To the days when he would get a transmission every other day, when she would run into his arms when her ship docked with the MOI. It doesn't happen like that anymore. They'd ferried in Michigan's cold corpse and she couldn't look at him, didn't send him anything for a month. Alabama's had come next, she'd stayed on the Pelican just... watching. Met in battle after that, and she'd saved him by stabbing someone in the neck - he didn't get in a thanks before she'd walked away.

 

He thought she'd moved on.

 

She hadn't moved on.

 

Beta whittled away until it was just the turquoise agent standing. North can still hear her sobs as Iowa's radio cut out, they vibrated against his chest and she'd slept curled up against him that night, arms curled around his torso. The look she'd thrown him before her helmet covered her face had been a goodbye of sorts, he just couldn't see it then. There was so much he missed back then that he wished he hadn't. He'd seen the rest of the freelancers fall, they were all gone.

 

She was, too.

 

They didn't tell him the details, but the look York had on his face was uneasy. The gold agent had given him a sorry look before Carolina had dragged him away. His sister had tried to stop him from going after them, listening in to their conversation - he'd walked away after hearing what he already knew, defeated.

 

Arizona was dead.

 

The love of his life was dead and he couldn't see three feet in front of him. South had found him slumped against a wall and sat down beside, passing something on a chain between them. She'd mumbled something that sounded like i'm sorry and closed his hand over the item, leaving him to his thoughts. He'd felt his way back to his room and had sat down before opening his fist, the silver thing falling to the floor, right beside his feet. Didn't need to look at what was on the chain to know what it was, to know that they said.

 

He looked back up to the screen in front of him and pressed play, "Yeah, kiddo. I am."

Maybe he'd see her again, soon - all freelancers die eventually, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> so there's a mix for this verse. and i'll probably put it in when its done uwu. also yeah hopefully that'll be up soon. damn, im just churning out fics rn. amazing.  
> also i got shouted at for writing this - im so sorry bb, but happies?


End file.
